Just a Program
by Mizu-Kumi
Summary: Solo un programa, solo un cybor / White (N-01)


**Sonic y compañía no me pertenece (si fuera así, ya saben, deberán rendirme tributo con dulces y peluches [?]) A excepción de N-01 (White para los mortales [literal (?)])**

* * *

-¡Es el programa perfecto!- Aquel zorro ya adulto estaba emocionado. Acomodaba sus gafas de vez en cuando para evitar que se cayeran (debido a que le quedaban algo grandes) caminaba de aquí allá esperando que cargara la nueva computadora inteligente que había creado, con las manos en los bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio.

Era un laboratorio realmente grande, equipado con todo tipo de aparatos electrónicos y cables conectados a todo tipo de maquinas. El zorro tenía la vista fija en la pantalla grande central, mirando como cargaba lentamente su nuevo sistema operativo, creado por el mismo. La carga era demasiado lenta para su gusto, pero no se explicaba el porque, pues el sistema (a su punto de vista) no era tan pesado, aunque tal vez el hecho de haberle puesto una naturaleza pensante lo hacia mas lento mientras cargaba todas las funciones nuevas implantadas en la base de datos. Suspiro, apenas llevaba un 10% y hace media hora que lo había puesto a cargar

-Si avanza 10% cada media hora, entonces debería ir a comer algo y venir en… cuatro horas y media- Se dio la vuelta para encaminarse a su residencia en donde probablemente estaría su adorada esposa.

Salio de su gran laboratorio y fue hasta la cocina en donde se encontró con la silueta perfecta (a sus ojos, ella era perfecta) de su esposa, Cream

-¡oh!- Exclamo ella al verlo allí de pie, pues pensaba que aun estaba trabajando en su laboratorio- Tails, me asustaste – Dijo con una sonrisa tímida -¿Almorzaras?-

-Si- Dijo el con una sonrisa. Se acerco a su amada y beso sus labios

.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o

En el laboratorio el sistema estaba extraño, una luces rojas parpadeaban en el comando central como avisando algún problema o falla en el sistema operativo recién creado. Pero las luces se apaciguaron hasta quedar en silencio. Al parecer alguien las había apagado. En la pantalla se formo una silueta femenina casi distorsionada, pero era claro que era de una chica. El programa creado por el zorro aun no cargaba por completo, parecía estar más lento que antes, pero por lo menos estaba a punto de terminar.

Sin embargo, las alarmas empezaron a sonar, rechinando por todo el lugar y las luces rojas de las alarmas empezaron a sonar. El zorro entro agitado a su laboratorio al ver que todo estaba fuera de control y algunas maquinas estaban sobrecalentándose. Se dirigió rápidamente al mando central para encontrar la falla en el sistema, pero por mas que buscaba, la computadora estaba totalmente normal y no marcaba ninguna falla o recalentamiento en las maquinas ¿Entonces por que? Tails empezaba a ponerse nervioso, el trabajo de su vida estaba allí y si las maquina seguían a ese ritmo toda la información de años de trabajo se perdería para siempre y seria imposible de recuperar. Lo único que podría estar causando el problema era…

-¿Qué?- Observo a la pantalla principal y aquella figura aun estaba distorsionada, el programa que había hecho estaba tomando forma y no se explicaba como. "_Ese debe ser el origen de la falla_" Pensó y rápidamente intento cancelar la carga pero antes de poder hacer clic en el comando "cancelar" la viñeta de la carga desapareció y todo se apago.

-¡No!- Grito desesperado. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza horrorizado, no quería creer que todo estaba perdido, incluso sus investigaciones sobre curas de enfermedades terminales estaban allí, era imposible. –Mi trabajo…- Se dejo caer al suelo aun mirando la pantalla principal, totalmente negra. Se llevo la mano a la frente, un repentino dolor de cabeza por la adrenalina y el estrés que acababa de pasar lo invadió. –Demonios- chasqueo la lengua enojado consigo mismo.

Unos minutos después, decidió levantarse para ir a dormir y al día siguiente intentar arreglar o peor, reiniciar el sistema para que por lo menos pudiera estar al pendiente de los movimientos interdimencionales o por si el viejo Eggman intentaba algo contra ellos. Casi llegando a la puerta para salir desdichado, las luces blancas se encendieron y las maquinas parecían enfriarse, como si se prepararan para iniciar su trabajo. Volteo sorprendido y vio las pantallas iluminarse con todos los datos… como si nada hubiese sido borrado.

-¿Pero como…?- Se acerco al mando central para intentar nuevamente descubrir el motivo de la sobrecarga eléctrica, porque eso se imagino que era. Pero se detuvo cuando vio a dos ojos azules pixelados en la pantalla que le miraban directamente a los ojos, por un momento no supo si sentir miedo o curiosidad, pues eran bastante penetrantes a pesar de ser un programa -¿N-01?- Pregunto atónito

-_Señor Tails_- Respondió la computadora con una voz robotizada

-¡Funciono!- Celebro el zorro de dos colas con una inmensa sonrisa. La computadora parecía confusa por las reacciones de su amo, por lo que este se aclaro la garganta y miro a la femenina que se había formado en la pantalla -¿Todos los niveles normales?-

-_Si, señor Tails- _Respondió el programa

_-_¿No hay problema con el sistema?- Tails empezó a teclear el comando para revisar

-_Ninguno, Señor-_ Dijo el programa con respeto hacia su creador

-Muy bien- Sonrió orgulloso de si mismo -¿Sabes cual es tu nombre?-

_-¿Mi nombre?-_El programa estaba algo confuso, nuevamente. Según su programación, el nombre del prototipo del sistema era N-01 –_N-01, Señor-_

-No, no… Ese no- Tails negó con la cabeza y sonrió –Tu nombre real-

-_¿Eh?-_La voz robotizada de la chica dentro de la pantalla sonaba confusa _"¿Un nombre real? ¿Qué quiere decir?"_ Se supone que las maquinas no piensan por si mismas, pero ella parecía hacerlo perfectamente. Noto la sonrisa de satisfacción de su creador y eso la confundió mas, pues Tails sabía que ella se lo estaba pensando, eso quería decir que la función de emociones que le había puesto al programa estaba funcionando de maravilla –_Disculpe señor-_ La femenina con forma de erizo blanco bajo la mirada pensativa y algo apenada –_Lamento informarle que en mi programación no existe algo como "nombre real" que no sea N-01-_

-No te preocupes- Respondió el zorro –Pensare en uno perfecto para ti- Sonrió

-_¿Preocupes?¿Preocupación?... Según mi base de datos es una emoción mortal que se determina cuando alguien esta angustiado por algo-_Respondió la femenina

-Así es. Estas preocupada porque no sabes a que nombre me refería-

_-Oh… Entiendo, Señor- _La eriza blanca sonrió levemente, pero al darse cuenta de su gesto extraño se confundió mas –_S-señor…-_

-Esta bien_,_ estas confundida porque aun no has experimentado todas las emociones implantadas a tu base de datos, con el tiempo aprenderás – Explico el zorro

-_Si, Señor-_ asintió la chica detrás de la pantalla un poco más calmada y sonrió nuevamente.

Tails estaba satisfecho. Le agradeció a su programa el haber evitado que se borraran todos los datos de la base central. Ella no entendió el porque, pues se supone que ese era su trabajo, pero sentía que si preguntaba mas, se confundiría mas de lo que ya estaba.

Una semana

Una semana es lo que había pasado desde la creación del sistema operativo con consciencia propia llamado N-01 (por los momentos, claro esta). Hasta la fecha ella había experimentado varios sentimientos y emociones que poco a poco comenzó a comprender, pues ella se sentía como un ser vivo al pensar como su creador. Había experimentado el enojo, por algunas bromas pesadas de su creador, la angustia o preocupación cuando su amo se quedaba hasta muy tarde en las maquinas y se le veía cansado, la felicidad de poder volverlo a ver al día siguiente, y la soledad de no tener con quien hablar. Al principio le costo entender sus sensaciones y sentimientos, pero luego de largas horas de platica con su creador, comprendió gran parte de ellas.

-White- Dijo de repente el zorro adulto

-_¿Eh?-_Pregunto extrañada -_¿White? Según mi base de datos, significa "blanco" en ingles ¿no es así?-_

-Si- Respondió sin mirarla, escribiendo en una libreta –Ese será tu nombre- La miro y le sonrió- Tenia que ponerte uno y ese me parece el indicado-

-_¿Ese es mi nombre?- _preguntó un poco asombrada, pero algo emocionada por poder recibir un nombre al fin. El asintió aun sonriendo -_Muchas gracias, Señor-_ Dijo con respeto

-No agradezcas, yo te hice, eres como una hija- Devolvio la mirada a la libreta

_-¿Hija? Según mi base de datos, es un individuo que esta relacionado con sangre a otro-_Respondió ella algo pensativa -_¿Cómo puedo ser su hija si soy un programa?-_

-No tenemos que tener un lazo de sangre para considerarte parte de mi familia- El zorro coloco la libreta en una mesa y miro a los ojos a la chica quien ahora parecía estar confusa –Tengo un hermano llamado Sonic, es un erizo y no estamos relacionados por sangre, pero es parte de mi familia-

White pudo ver un sentimiento que le costo un poco interpretar ¿felicidad quizás? –_Entonces… ¿Usted seria como mi padre?-_

-Algo así- Sonrió complacido -¿Qué te parece?-

_-¡Estupendo_!- Dijo emocionada, pero luego se encogió de hombros al percatarse de su repentino salto de emoción –_Lo siento-_ sonrió apenada

-Tranquila- río el zorro –Puedes expresarte como gustes, por eso te puse el programa de sentimientos y emociones- Se levanto de su silla para dirigirse a la salida

-_¡señor!- _Grito la erizo detrás de la pantalla

-¿Si?- Preguntó Tails dándose la vuelta para ver a su creación

-_La señora Cream… ¿Sería mi madre entonces?-_ Pregunto tímidamente

Tails observo detenidamente cada una de las expresiones de White, sonrió complacido, definitivamente era su mejor obra- Si, White. Cream seria tu madre- La eriza en la pantalla dejo ver una radiante sonrisa. Escucho una risa detrás de el, se sobresalto un poco al ver a su amada parada en la puerta

-Entonces ¿Soy su madre?- Dijo la coneja adulta con una dulce sonrisa. El zorro sonrió –Pues me alegra tener una hija tan bonita-

White se sonrojo, un nuevo sentimiento_.-Gracias_- Dijo tímida

-No hay de que, dulzura- Sonrió la coneja –Bueno, debemos iros Tails, aun no estas listo y hoy es el cumpleaños de Flash – Hijo de Sonic y Amy

-Si, si, voy a cambiarme – Tails beso a su esposa –White, asegura el laboratorio ¿si? Mañana te presentare a mi familia – Sonrió

-_¿¡enserio!?- _Chillo la chica como una niña. Tails no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada y Cream sonrió con dulzura, ella era como una niña aun a pesar de tener un cuerpo adulto –_Es decir… ¡S-si señor! – _

La pareja salio del laboratorio y White quedo en soledad, pero no se sentía triste, estaba emocionada por conocer a la familia de su creador y quizás hasta sus primogenitotes ¡Eso era increíble! Oh, pero recordó que el señor Tails aun no tenía hijos con la señora Cream. Apago todas las maquinas y activo la alarma por si algo llegaba a pasar y si algún intruso se atrevía a entrar, simplemente activaba las armas (si, Tails era muy precavido)

El día siguiente llego. Todos se asombraron al ver a la creación de Tails y ella como una niña curiosa le hacia preguntas a todos

_-Entonces, Sonic es mi tío y Amy es mi tía ¿no?-_ Dijo emocionada

-Si, White – Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

_-¡Genial!-_ Chillo feliz

Todos rieron por la actitud infantil de la chica, pues apenas tenía unos días de creada y era como una niña curiosa que, a pesar de tener un amplio conocimiento, seguía preguntando.

Pasaron unos cuantos años y White maduraba poco a poco, empezó a ser algo mas seria y dejar aquella niña que tenía dentro, pero seguía siendo algo alegre (aunque ahora mismo solo lo mostraba con su "padre") y honesta a pesar de ser solo un programa. Los hijos de Tails y Cream nacieron, dejando poco tiempo para White, ella comprendía que era una responsabilidad muy grande el ser padres y aquellos pequeños era sus hijos sanguíneos, por lo que debían tener prioridad… pero se sentía algo sola…

Los pequeños fueron creciendo y Tails parecía cada vez más cansado, pues la edad lo estaba consumiendo (además de las preocupaciones que sus hijos estaban dándole) White preocupada por la apariencia de su amo (padre) quiso hablar con el para que fuera a descansar y ella continuaría los experimentos e investigaciones, pero este se negó diciendo que el mismo lo haría, pero cada día se veía mas cansado… Estaba haciendo algo que no le había permitido ver a White, decía que era una sorpresa para su cumpleaños… pero ella lo veía tan cansado.

-_Señor Tails_- La voz de la chica sonaba preocupada, temiendo por la salud de su amo, pues ella sabia que los mortales tenían limitaciones físicas –_Señor Tails, por favor, debe ir a descansar-_ Suplico

-No te preocupes, White – La mirada cansada de un ya anciano zorro se dirigió a la chica detrás de las inmensas pantallas del laboratorio –Estaré bien- Sonrió apaciguando la angustia de su "hija" para así seguir trabajando

_-Aun así, debería tomarse un día libre. Desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre a estado aquí, trabajando- _La chica observo a su "padre" caminar de un lado a otro

-Estaré bien, White- Repitió –A ver… ¿Qué te parece si mañana salimos tu y yo?-

_-¿Salir?-_ Preguntó confusa _-¿Pero como?-_

-será sencillo, solo debo pasar los datos a esta tablet y podrás ver el mundo exterior- El zorro le mostró una tableta realmente pequeña pero que parecía ser una computadora.

A la eriza blanca se le ilumino la mirada. Si lo que decía era cierto, solo debía aprovechar el sistema wifi para trasladarse.

_-¿Lo promete?-_ Dijo algo emocionada, pero que mostraba con calma

El zorro anciano sonrió –Lo prometo, después de todo, mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿no?-

_-¡Si!-_ exclamo feliz

.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o

Espero el día siguiente con impaciencia, cuando amaneció, se paseaba impaciente por todas las pantallas del laboratorio… pero el nunca llegó. Pensó que se le había presentado algo, porque su "padre" nunca la dejaba plantada, y mucho menos ese día, el día de su cumpleaños, así que espero el día siguiente, y el siguiente... y el siguiente…

Poco a poco, algunas maquinas se empezaron a dañar por la falta de uso, hace un mes que nadie entraba al laboratorio, ella poco a poco dejaba de darle mantenimiento al sistema, era como si su vida se apagase, las maquinas estaban perdiendo energía por falta de mano mortal y poco a poco todo, se fue apagando.

Sus ojos miraban el laboratorio en ruinas, las maquinas estaban dañadas y habían escombros por todos lados, cables destrozados que echaban chispas sin vida y alguna que otra rata se paseaba por el lugar lleno de humedad. Ya han pasado mas de 150 años desde la ultima vez que fue activada, al fondo, muy al fondo se encontraba levemente una luz azulada, en una de las pantallas mas pequeñas. Las lagrimas pixeladas rodaban por sus mejillas rosadas y frías, pero su mirada no parecía tener sentimiento alguno como… como una verdadera maquina. Decepcionada por todo lo que ha pasado, abandonada por tantos años se fue volviendo fría y sin vida, ya no recordaba los sentimientos que había experimentado 150 años atrás, sus recuerdos se fueron perdiendo y eran borrosos, como una maquina que llevaba años sin usarse.

_-¿Dónde estas Padre?-_ fue lo ultimo que se escucho de la voz robotizada, para entrar en el programa de hibernación, en donde parecía que no fuera a despertar nunca mas.

.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o

-¿Ya estas dentro, Silver?- Se escucho una voz femenina por un transmisor

-Si, por milésima vez Blaze, ya estoy dentro- El erizo plateado rodó los ojos con paciencia, le había preguntado eso muchas veces ya y había perdido la cuenta

-¡es que me preocupo!- Blaze chillo del otro lado del transmisor –Al todo caso ¿Por qué hay que entrar a escondidas? Es decir, se que es un lugar protegido por el gobierno pero ¿Qué puede haber de interesante en un laboratorio abandonado?-

Silver volvió a rodar los ojos -¿No te enteras? Ese laboratorio perteneció a uno de los genios mas grandes de la historia, y si no mal recuerdo, era uno de los amigos de Sonic el erizo, un héroe del pasado ¡eso quiere decir que era importantísimo!- Dijo emocionado

-Eres demasiado ingenuo, Silver- Blaze sonrió del otro lado, aunque sabía que el no la estaba viendo

-Si, si, lo que digas, en fin, voy a entrar a la base principal-

Corto la comunicación por unos momentos y se adentro al mar de escombros y paredes agrietadas que estaban por el pasillo oscuro y sin vida. Atravesaba las paredes (ya que en esos momentos las puertas ya no existían) levitando, para no tocas el piso y llegar a hacer ruido. Miraba e inspeccionaba curioso cada detalle de las estructura que, aunque fuera bastante antigua, tenia muchas cosas interesantes, marcas aunque ya casi borrosas para un ojos común "_Investigaciones, supongo_" Pensó el erizo al ver tantos números y líneas trazados en las paredes.

Casi podía ver al zorro amarillo de ojos azules con su bata de laboratorio y gafas caminando de un lado a otro, trazando en las paredes y escribiendo en sus carpetas. Sonrió al verse transferido a otro mundo. Coloco una mano en una de las paredes y una imagen vino a su mente

_La eriza blanca tenía las lagrimas saltadas y estaba dentro de la pantalla. Alzo su cabeza y miro hacia la puerta, como esperando que alguien entrara, pero mientras mas pasaba el tiempo, sus ojos perdían vida_

Aparto la mano de la pared casi destruida de golpe y se llevo una mano a la cabeza, definitivamente el ser psíquico algunas veces no era muy bueno pero ¿quien era esa eriza que lloraba? Y mas aun ¿Por qué estaba dentro de la pantalla de la computadora? Siguió su camino pensativo y entro a una sala enorme, en donde habían muchas maquinas cubiertas de polvo y tela de araña, se escuchaba los chillidos de las ratas como eco y eso le hizo recorrer un escalofrío por la espina dorsal. Se fue acercando a las maquinas y cada una que tocaba, era una imagen diferente del mismo zorro de dos colas, color amarillo, pero este parecía hablar solo… ¿Esa era la eriza de la antigua visión? Negó con el cabeza confundido y siguió inspeccionando el lugar.

Su vista se fijo en una luz parpadeante azulada en una esquina, curioso fue a inspeccionar y se encontró con lo que parecía ser una capsula, totalmente empañada que impedía ver lo que había dentro

-¿Qué es esto?- Se pregunto curioso y en voz alta. Llevo su mano a la luz parpadeante que tapo con su dedo índice, pero no hallo nada. Siguió deslizando su dedo por el metal ya frió y oxidado de la maquina hasta encontrar lo que parecía ser un botón, el cual sin dudar pulso y todo el vidrio de la capsula hizo un chirrido insoportable, como si se fuese a quebrar, pero no tenia grietas, además de que la luz de todo el laboratorio, o por lo menos de esa sala pareció llegar, pues las pantallas se encendieron, dejando ver mucha información y una silueta femenina en una de las pantallas. Poco a poco, pudo observar lo que había dentro. Sus ojos se abrieron de par a par al observar el cuerpo suspendido en el líquido azulado que yacía dentro de aquel cristal. Pero se sorprendió mas cuando vio los ojos azules de la eriza blanca, que le miraban curiosos, pero como si no tuvieran vida. Sus pupilas eran blancas y daba la sensación de que fuera ciega. Al ver que ella extendió su mano y la coloco en el cristal, el no dudo en colocar su mano a la par de la de la eriza, ella sonrió levemente y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, dejando caer su mano, la cual fue tapada por las extrañas ropas que llevaba.

Poco a poco, el liquido fue absorbido por una especia de tuvo que llevaba a algún lugar y la mascara de oxigeno que llevaba la eriza en nariz y boca se deshizo haciéndola inhalar aire desesperada, pero aun con los ojos cerrados. El cristal se aparto y la eriza fue cayendo poco a poco, sin embargo, Silver logro atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo. La cargo "como princesa" y se apoyo en una maquina plana y vieja que encontró, en donde se sentó. Observo a la chica que traía en sus brazos, tenia facciones bastante delicadas y sus mejillas estaban algo rosadas, sin motivo alguno. Su respiración era lenta pero normal y su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho peludo del erizo. Se sorprendió bastante, la chica no pesaba nada, era realmente liviana.

-Hey… ¿estas bien?- Preguntó al ver que ella abría poco a poco los ojos

Ella abrió los ojos y subió la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos ámbar que la miraban con preocupación. Ella nunca había sentido algo tan suave como el pecho del erizo, por lo que se quedo así unos momentos, observando con sus ojos adormecidos al erizo que la sostenía

-¿Quién eres?- Se percato que incluso su propio tono de voz sonaba más suave y menos metálico -¿Eh?- Se llevo la mano a su garganta. Todo su ser se sentía diferente y el tacto con el chico era suave y calido. Miro sus manos y su ropa, no recordaba sentirse así nunca

-Soy Silver- respondió ante la pregunta de la eriza blanca. El plateado observo con confusión a la chica, quien parecía mas confusa que el -¿Estas bien?-

-Si…- Dijo algo cortante, apartándose con suavidad del chico, manteniendo su semblante serio -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Pues, eso deberías saberlo, tu estabas aquí- El erizo se rasco la mejilla confuso

-¿Eh?- Ella le miro unos momentos, para luego desviar su mirada y observar el panorama. Empezó a inspeccionar cada rincón de aquel lugar tan frío y húmedo, por un momento le pareció familiar. Observo una silla algo rota y desgastada al lado de una mesa con papeles viejos y arrugados. Se acerco a ellos curiosa, como si conociera ese sitio. Al tocar la silla, recorrer con sus manos aquella mesa deteriorada y esos papeles arrugados. Volvió a mirarse, tocándose cada parte de su cuerpo, sintiendo una sensación calida -… ¿Qué paso aquí?-

-¿Estas bien…?- Silver se acerco a ella lentamente

-¿Qué paso aquí?- Ella le miro seria, pero estaba temblando

-Pues… este lugar fue abandonado desde que su dueño murió- Dijo sin mas, rascándose la nuca

Sus blancas pupilas se dilataron, no recordaba algo en su base de datos que tuviera relación con "morir" excepto en las investigaciones sobre enfermedades… -Dime una cosa…- La joven miro al erizo plateado con seriedad, aunque un poco adormecida -¿Sabes el nombre del dueño de este lugar?-

-pues claro, si no estoy mal era… Miles… Miles…- Se llevo una mano a la frente como si con eso lograra recordar

-Miles Power ¿cierto?- Los ojos azulados de la eriza se empezaban a empañar

-¡Exacto! ¿Cómo lo has….- Pero callo al ver unas lágrimas brillantes correr por las mejillas de la chica

-¿Sabes la fecha de su muerte?- Trago saliva y miro al suelo a un punto x

-Un momento…- Silver encendió el transmisor –Blaze ¿me escuchas?... Si, me gustaría que buscaras algo en la computadora… aja, la fecha de la muerte del doctor Miles Power… Si, gracias, luego te explico- Silver por un momento lo pensó ¿Por qué estaba ayudado a aquella eriza?

-¿Lo sabes?- Volvió a mirarle mas calmada, se limpio el resto de sus lagrimas con las mangas anchas que cubrían sus brazos

-Murió el xx-xx del xxx…- Observo detenidamente la reacción de la chica, pero esta no mostró ninguna

.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o

El erizo de ojos ámbar tuvo dificultades para ingresar a la computadora central de los yazuka. Si bien era una de las mafias más poderosas y peligrosas del distrito, además de tener un sistema de seguridad casi impenetrable

-¡Demonios!- Chasqueo la lengua furioso -¡No puedo ingresar!- Golpeo el mando central con los puños.

La eriza blanca rodó los ojos -Apártate- Ordeno

El erizo plateado le miro y ella seguía mostrando ese semblante indiferente, como si no temiera que los descubrieran. Tlequeo un par de números en el comando central sus ojos azules empezaron a brillas y pareciera que podía ingresar libremente el sistema. No paso más de un minuto cuando ya tuvo acceso a todas las claves del sistema

-Listo- Se aparto y desconecto un chip grisáceo –Todo esta aquí, vamonos- Dijo indiferente

Silver rodó los ojos -Sabes, no eres nada linda- Ella solo se encogió de hombros indiferente a sus palabras. El erizo le arrebato el chip y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

Ambos corrieron a la salida, esperando no ser descubiertos…

-¡Silver!- Se escucho el grito de una gata al frente

-¡Blaze!- El erizo se le ilumino la mirada

Ambos se abrazaron y sonrieron.

La eriza blanca rodó los ojos -¿Pueden dejar las escenas cursis para después?-

Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros

-Definitivamente, no eres nada linda- Dijo el plateado

Ella solo se encogió de hombros

-Eres imposible…- Susurro la gata

La eriza rodó los ojos nuevamente, indiferente

-¿Podemos largarnos? Ellos se acercan- Señalo a los guardias vestidos de negro que se acercaban a ellos

-¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes!?- Gritaron los otros dos en unísono

La eriza se palmeo la cara con paciencia.

Las dos femeninas y el chico corrían por los blancos pasillos, huyendo de la inmensa cantidad de zoomorfos tatuados que los perseguían, probablemente, para matarlos.

-¡Por aquí!- Grito Blaze de repente, doblando en un pasillo que era prácticamente invisible

Los otros dos obedecieron y seguían corriendo. Sin embargo, llegaron a un pasillo sin salida.

-Perfecto princesa- Dijo sarcástica la eriza blanca –Nos han atrapado-

-¡Calla, White!- La felina grito, molesta.

La eriza palmeo las paredes buscando algo. Pronto un pasadizo se abrió, dejando ver otro pasillo blanco, pero no dudaron en atravesarlo

-¿Cómo sabes los pasadizos? – Pregunto la felina algo sorprendida

-Eso es lo bueno ser mitad maquina- Dijo seria

La felina lila y el erizo plateado cruzaron miradas preocupadas por la actitud seria e indiferente de la eriza, pues desde que la habían conocido era así. Doblaron en una esquina y hallaron una puerta. White logro abrirla tecleando códigos en el mando, dando paso a un lugar con una maquina inmensa en el centro que estaba absorbiendo todo a su paso

-¿Es aquí?- grito Silver, pues el ruido que hacia esa cosa era bastante

-¡Si!- Grito por igual la felina

-¡Vayan por los refugiados, yo intentare detener el sistema para que esa cosa deje de absorber!- Grito White

Blaze y silver asintieron y desaparecieron por un pasillo muy cercano

White tomo aire y se acerco al comando principal, donde al parecer todo estaba fuera de control. La maquina no dejaba de echar chispas y a ella le costaba mantenerse en su sitió, pues el portal la estaba absorbiendo. Frunció el ceño, se aferro a los comando e intento conectarse al sistema central con uno de los cables que sobre salían de sus mangas. Logro activar el retroceso pero el portal seguía abierto, claro que cerrándose lentamente, pero absorbía cada vez mas fuerte mientras mas pequeño se hacia.

-¡White!- Gritó Silver -¡¿Ya esta!?-

-¡Ya casi! ¡Váyanse, sáquenlos de aquí!- Grito al ver a los niños asustados que corrían junto a Blaze y a los que muchos que silver había encerrado en un campo para poder trasladarlos con facilidad

-¿¡Y tu!?- grito Blaze

-¡Estaré bien! ¡Largo!-

Ambos asintieron y salieron. Blaze tuvo que lanzar bolas de fuego y derribar la puerta para que los guardias no pudieran entrar mientras ellos escapaban por la que daba a la salida.

Una vez que sacaron a todos los niños, Silver volvió a por White, pero…

¡White!- Grito horrorizado al ver a la chica siendo absorbida por el portal

-¡Aléjate!- Fue lo ultimo que pudo gritar, para ser absorbida por el portal y seguidamente este cerrarse

-No… ¡White!- Grito una vez mas, el erizo plateado

.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sus pupilas blancas se dilataron al ver directamente la luz del sol. Tuvo que cerrarlos con fuerza para poder acostumbrarse a la luz. Se incorporo lentamente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Observo el panorama y se encontró con el césped verde y montones de árboles -¿eh?- susurro algo sorprendida. Hace un momento estaba en la base Yazuka con Silver y Blaze… fue absorbida por un portal y luego, todo era negro.

-¡Aquí esta!- Escucho una voz infantil que la sobresalto un poco -¡Hola!- Se percato de un pequeño zorro de dos colas que salía de entre los árboles y se dirigía a ella a paso rápido con una mirada preocupada -¿Estas bien?-

Ella no podía apartar los ojos de ese zorrito tan pequeño de unos… ¿diez años más o menos? Estaba sorprendida, era idéntico a…

-¡Tails!- Se escucho otra voz masculina y del mismo lugar de donde había salido aquel zorrito, salio un erizo azul

-Sonic- Dijo el zorrito –Es ella- Señalo con la mirada a la eriza blanca que aun parecía estar en trance

-Hey, ¿estas bien?- Sonic se agacho para quedar a la altura de la joven eriza -¿Qué te paso?-

La eriza blanca aun no salía de su trance. Su cabeza estaba procesando la información recién recibida, era imposible que ellos fueran…

-¿Padre? ¿Tío?- dijo atónita

-¿Qué?- dijeron los dos chicos al unísono

-Creo que nos confundes- Dijo el zorrito algo apenado, moviendo sus dos colas

Entonces la chica comprendió un poco lo que estaba pasando y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, ella había viajado en el tiempo. Sonrió levemente y suspiro, su mirada seria volvió y se levanto del suelo.

-Lamento las molestias… creo que me golpee la cabeza muy fuerte- Dijo pareciendo algo indiferente

-¿Qué te paso?- Preguntó el erizo

-No lo recuerdo- mintió con cierta naturalidad –Creo que caí del árbol-

-ya veo- Dijo el zorrito –Soy Miles Power, pero todos me llaman Tails- Se presento –Y el es Sonic, mi hermano mayor-

-¿Qué tal?- Sonrió el erizo

-Mucho gusto- Dijo educadamente –Soy….- Dudo un momento, pero luego suspiro –Mi nombre es White, un placer-

* * *

..

..

.

**¿Qué les pareció? Así fue como White termino en el presente-pasado... ustedes entienden ¿no?**

**Se preguntaran ¿Por qué es una amargada cuando antes era un dulce empalagoso (?)? Ok no, eso es exagerar. Pues ella perdió parte de sus recuerdos, entre ellos algunas emociones que experimento que la hicieron ser "alegre" por lo que se volvió fría e indiferente, además de sarcástica (imaginen un Shadow mujer, pero de ojos azules y blanca [?])**

**Espero que les haya gustado: D**

**¿Merezco Rewievs?**

**¿Me aman?**

**¿Me dan un peluche?**

**¿Por qué hago preguntas tontas?**

**Att: Mizu**


End file.
